Judas Kujaro
★★★❤''"No matter what, never forget the middle man." ❤★★★ ''-Judas Kujaro Judas Kujaro '(ユダヤ・クジャロ, ''Judea Kujaro) ''is a minor protagonist in ''Phantom Heelys and is briefly mentioned in Tierre is not Crash ''as the musician who helped Valentina Giancana reach California, as well as being the father of Leto Giancana in ''REVOCS Crusaders. Judas was a once-homeless punk-rocker who came to Germany for a career in music, and there he met the 'Heely Gang'. He observed the group as their battles effectively tore through the non-stand users Judas knows as 'the middle men.' Moving on, Judas followed his dream of moving to California; and was swiftly diagnosed with an extremely rare form of spinal cancer. After the murder of Alonso Quintana, Judas disappeared until reuniting with his family years after the events of Tierre is not Crash, dying of his ailment almost a decade later. '''Appearance ★★★❤ "My rings? They're badass, right?!" ❤★★★ '' ''-Judas Kujaro'''Judas is a half-Japanese, tall man who looks about ten years older than he actually is due to a harsh history of street living. Despite the initial rough appearance, Judas conducts himself in a rather flamboyant fashion; his selection of clothing supporting this. In the last arc of Phantom Heelys, Judas began wearing outfits referencing David Bowie's iconic wear. While Judas' look changes during his time spent in Berlin, there are two features that never differentiate; his signature shining rings. On each hand Judas presents three black star-rings, making six in total. The rings that gleam along side those are red hearts that make up four in total, two on each hand. As of part two, Judas misses two heart rings, having given them away as a token of friendship. Something that was not an easy decision. Before he had the money to shape his head, Judas' hair could be described as both shaggy and wild. Only until the latter act of Phantom Heelys did his hair change, along with various other parts of his appearance. His hair was cut into a 2007-style electro mullet and dyed, and his eyes began being referenced as yellow over its initial blue as seen in the start of Phantom Heelys. '''Personality ★★★❤ "What a cruel and depressing life you seem to have led... I should write a song about it!" ❤★★★ '' ''-Judas Kujaro Judas' personality is in constant fluctuation due to his diagnosis of Emotional Dysregulation Disorder, something that has come to define him and his stand. He faces emotion differently than his peers, with every feeling being accelerated by at least x3, and depending on the situation it has often gotten in the way of his goals. But when in a calm state, Judas is an ambitious and bright friend with an eye for compassion. In Phantom Heelys, Judas was driven by his dream of reaching California, USA. and becoming involved in the Los Angeles punk rock scene. Often he would rant on and on about this goal, even with those he had just met. An example of this would be when Judas first met Cheryl, who was investigating his intentions and his stand, and any threat was completely lost to Judas as he stood up and spoke about this dream; and how he would get to California or die trying. Though the dream of California was always in his mind, Judas wasn't so unaware as to get completely 'lost in his thoughts. Constantly, he observed the stand users that dominated the streets and their actions that obliterated them. This would drive him to a certain grimness that due to his nature, was unfortunately amplified beyond rational reason. His breaking point came when he witnessed a single stand massacre 50,000 people at a festival that was held in the city of Berlin that he had once attempted to call home. The sight traumatized him, and the lack of care from stand users struck him just as hard. 'The middle man', he claimed, was forgotten by the egotistical Heely Gang and their unrepentant rivals, and he would make it his new goal to assure their complete safety going forward. During his darker times, Judas would rant and rave, and even weep to Delirium of Disorder who was unemotional and unmoving; a trait that contrasts it's masters. Not being one to have consistency in an emotional feeling, however, Judas can be described as a carefree party animal of sorts. When in the right place, with the right people, Judas never thought twice about putting on a show with his stand and it's supernatural guitar. His punk-rock partying lifestyle occasionally brought joy to his friends, and every moment became instantly dear to him. This punk-rock lifestyle filled with vices and fulfillment of base urges caught up to the adult seemingly stuck in a teenager's mindset. He had picked up a hitchhiker; an Italian woman named Valentina Giancana. From their week-long meeting, a child was produced, and the sins of the father were repeated: in a country foreign to him, Judas irresponsibly hooked up with a woman he knew he would never see again, and from that made a child that he would have no time for. During Tierre is Not Crash, Judas was unable to even know his daughter is out in the world; for surely he would have anything to give her the father figure he never had, as he is suspected to have done before ''REVOCS Crusaders. Frequently, in Phantom Heelys would Judas reference his previously unnamed Vietnam Veteran father and his absolute absence throughout his life. Judas' only child Leto does not shy away from using Judas' past wisdoms during her journey, referencing his good parenting numerous times, creating the image of a 'super-father'. '''History Early Life On July 4th, the celebration of America's freedom, in 1975, the year the Vietnam war ended, Judas was born in the Japanese region of Kyoto. Alone, his mother Kazuko Kujaro raised Judas in relative comfort to be a soft-talking and compassionate soul. As it turned out, only the latter would become true. Even as a young kid, Judas loved attracting the attention of his class-mates and teachers; showing off his musical skill as a pre-adolescent. Yet as carefree as the young boy was, Judas was always haunted by the apparition that followed him.. Delirium of Disorder was first summoned when the young Judas had his first panic attack after waking up to an empty house; his mother having had just gone out for grocery shopping. The sight of the skeletal guitarist struck horrific fear into his heart, yet it also calmed his nerves; always being a constant diary to talk to, always being so chilling that fear of anything else was quickly replaced. Teenage Years The true nightmares of the world became known to Judas when he was old enough to take them in as they came. As he started playing his guitar in bars; he would find himself being a frequent customer. As he interacted with more dangerous people; he would find himself taking what they gave. Judas' musical ability suffered while he focused on vices and the fulfillment of various addictions. This would not come to define him however, as the moment he abandoned everything for Germany some odd ten years later, he would leave behind what was 'infecting' him as it were. Phantom Heelys First Days In Berlin/Meeting the Heely Gang Fresh off the plane, and only slightly familiar with the language, Judas felt incredibly out of his element during the start of his new life in Germany. Outrageously anxious, he sat alone and obsessively focused on the glass windows of the shops in the city's square. Tap, tap, tap; Judas tapped against the windows while scanning every bit and piece of his environment, only being thrown off when a large rat had bumped open the door he was near and ran under his legs. Shouting in confusion and shock, he jumped up onto the curb and stayed there while elsewhere, those known as 'The Heely Gang' began investigating the source of the scream. What they found was a dirty Japanese looking man, sticking endlessly to the window. While the group began infighting and summoning stands, Judas had already slipped away into the shop, which had turned out to be a pet store. Waiting only until they began dispersing did he come back out, this time with a black cat he would come to call Nena. Alonso Quintana, at this time only ten years old, stuck out as somewhat of an anomaly to Judas. Indeed, Alonso was the first to fully explain what a 'stand' is, and their purpose to Judas, something that put more than a decade and a half of total fear to rest. During the first days, Judas stayed in the café and simply tapped the windows while looking longingly out of them. The Meeting of Rezce Judas wandered during his stay in Germany, and eventually his small journeys led him to a peculiar church located away from the main city. There he encountered Father Rezce, his assistant, and another Japanese man named Hiroki Ishizuka. Already feeling put off, Judas began asking a series of questions related to the Christendom faith, and when given the opportunity, began using his own knowledge to piece together who the preacher truly was. Upon silently coming to the conclusion that Rezce was not who he claimed, Judas made a signal to Hiroki to depart, as it was dangerous to stick around. Judas left the scene as it was beginning to reach a peak point in its tenseness, quickly, not even noticing that Hiroki didn't follow. Judas met later with Hiroki, who spoke of Rezce's intentions, something Judas had caught onto long ago. Festival Massacre On Halloween, 1995, Judas accompanied Berlin's stand user population to a festival that was being held, which would hold something along the lines of 70,000 Berliners. After using this chance to play live music for a gathering crowd, and simply bowling by his lonesome, Judas once more regrouped with the Heely Gang, but all was not right despite the first enjoyable activities. A stand attack was already happening. When the group attempted to escape the festival they found an unmoving door that refused to budge for them. As person by person began leaving for the church, something that went off as a red flag in Judas' mind, and he slipped away. Like a serpent, he slithered through the large crowd, and looked to the stage; the plan in his mind being to use his stand, Delirium of Disorder to distract those who were responsible for the attack and put them into something of a trance. But by the time Judas reached the stage, it was far too late. His curtain moment was shattered by the second stage of the enemy stand user's attack; putting every attendee in threat of something along the lines of zombification. Judas saw this, and put his friends out of his mind. He looked at the tens of thousands of people, and picked up Delirium of Disorder's guitar, and screamed desperately into the wind for a chance for even a few to live. He played a song of disorder, louder and faster than anything he played before. The stand-enchanted song resonated through the fleeing festival attendants who would have had no other chance for life otherwise. In this moment, those who were still under their own influence began fighting back, fighting for themselves and their families under the guidance of Delirium of Disorder's influence. Judas pushed himself to his physical and mental breaking point during this, eyes glued open to the sight of 50,000 people being horrifically butchered and mauled. Only when he was forcibly dragged under the stage through a trap door did his forever haunting and violent guitar solo end. As the thought of his friends went through his mind, he searched and searched endlessly, until they reappeared again through the enemy stand's portal. Once the fight was over, and the Heely Gang was moving on, Judas followed with the intention to mourn the dead. His idea of friendship came to a sudden halt as bickering and name-calling became the extent of what Judas saw. He thought them to be selfish, a curse. In his mind, if they had never brought their war to such a densely packed area there would have been no innocent life taken. This thinking would stay with Judas until the last few days he spent in Berlin, where he allowed himself to once more accept the Heely Gang for simply being normal people thrust unwillingly into terrible circumstance. Arcade Exploits Judas showed himself to be an avid lover of arcade games during Phantom Heelys, and when one opened in Berlin, Judas was one of the first to enter. He challenged Urami first to a game of The House of The Undead' ''to which his virtual shooting skills and experience helped him soar ahead of his opponent, and '''win. However, the night did not include all victory. When presented with Mortal Kombat, Judas fell behind the excelling button pressing and joystick moving of Urami; and lost two games in a row. With this, Judas conceded defeat and left the arcade once it got dark. Vandalizing A Hotel While Judas kept the good of the civilian population in mind, and did everything to preserve their lives, he was not above throwing a rock or two at a working man's business window. After observing the great throws of Alonso and Cheryl toward the top-floor windows of the Berlin Hotel, Judas attempted to preform a trick that involved Delirium of Disorder launching two rocks toward the very top by hitting them with it's guitar, like a baseball bat. However, the unfeeling stand would have no comradery be done.. It hit the rocks, but not where Judas had directed. Instead, it launched two large stones into the front lobby window of the hotel, causing quite the commotion to be had. Judas, although finding humor in the situation, wasn't one for spending long nights in foreign jails. He followed closely behind Alonso and Cheryl as they fled the scene. "My name is Judas Kujaro, I play music!" Perhaps Judas' most lighthearted moment during his time in Germany, during a club visit with Cheryl and Alonso, Judas attracted to the center-stage, and after preforming a quick Prince-style duet with Alonso, used his stand Delirium of Disorder to put those in the club (Cheryl in particular) in a stand influenced trance of bliss. He went through three entire songs before the night was over. Though it was such a small experience, it was nonetheless impactful. Final Days In Berlin During the final battles, Judas was notably absent from the fighting. Instead, he observed the chaos. He watched with a caring eye at the destruction of civilian life and property. So, he placed himself on a nearby curb, and simply played music while a war raged around him. But his friends were not out of mind.. Once the smoke had cleared, Judas stole a yellow taxi-cab, and drove all the way to the mansion where The Heely Gang had been staying, crashed the vehicle, then stepped out of it with a remark about how bad traffic had been. Tierre Is Not Crash Journey Across America Following his migration from Germany to America at last, Judas stepped off the boat and into Ellis Island as an optimistically proud Japanese-American. His dream of reaching California had come closer, and truly there was little other way to celebrate other than by crossing the continent in his new tour bus, for his new band, 'Pope Joan'! Starting off in New York, Judas drove cross-continentally through the American Midwest, and made little stops. However, there was one special stop he did make. A young woman and her mother had gotten caught in the rain, and seemed to be hitchhiking their way to the same destination Judas had been heading toward; Los Angeles, California. Naturally, Judas let the pair join him on his quest toward California, and along the way he would become good friends of the two, who introduced themselves as Italian refugees of sorts who went by the name Giancana. Somewhere along the way, the young woman who would later be revealed to be Valentina Giancana, had been impregnated by Judas unknowingly, yet once California had been reached, Judas would hear no word of the pregnancy due to following circumstance... Cancer & Disappearance Though the horrific days of Berlin had past, Judas never stopped considering Alonso Quintana his friend. Regularly, he'd tune in to his baseball games, and even buy tickets to watch them live. However, tragedy came as it always does, and Alonso was murdered in a gang-related shooting. Not far long after this, Judas was diagnosed with a rare form of spinal cancer that paralyzed him from the waist-down. Depression ensued, and Judas stopped touring with his band, cut off all connections, and went into hiding, having discreetly payed for cancer treatment at a hospital that would keep his identity a total anomaly. His daughter Leto had been born during this time, but Judas was unable to hear even a single mention of her during his period in isolation. Family Matters During the final period of Tierre is not Crash, it was revealed that Judas had come out of a medically induced coma, and had personally reached out to Valentina Giancana, who had told him of her time on the island and the child that she had bared. Father of The 21st Century In the epilogue of Tierre is not Crash, during the visit to Disney World, Judas is wheelchair bound, yet seems to have lost little energy in his expression and passion for all things, now including his wife and daughter. Although he is seen to suffer from a shared immaturity with Valentina when it comes to monitoring their now three year old daughter, it is made clear that there are few that could care more about their young than Judas. REVOCS Crusaders The Death of Judas Kujaro {work in progress, plz no touch}Category:Templates Category:Characters